


Надёжная

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Глушь. Детка. Сэм.





	Надёжная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a rock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448430) by caranfindel. 



Что-то не так. 

За рулем Сэм, но странно не это, не настолько, чтобы вызывать ощущение неправильности. Нет, странность в том, КАК он ведет. Обычно он не кряхтит от боли, усаживаясь за руль, и не замирает, чтобы отдышаться, перед тем как вставить ключ в зажигание. Подозрительно и то, как он наклоняется и тянется к зажиганию левой рукой, возится с ключом, откладывает его и стирает кровь с глаз - и все это левой. Вот в этом странность. Как, наконец, заведя мотор, он обессиленно заваливается на сидение и, упав на правую руку, вдруг вскрикивает от боли, но снова приподнимается, дотягивается левой рукой до рычага переключения скоростей. Вот что не так. 

Но самый тревожный признак - признак, который просто кричит ей “Плохо!” - это то, что Сэм один. Никто не зашивает ему раны, не стирает кровь с лица, не обещает, что все будет хорошо - а так быть не должно. Ей это не нравится. (Она помнит, что так тянется уже давно, и ей это очень не нравится).

Вместо того чтобы выехать задним ходом на грунтовку, он ведет ее в объезд через пустое поле и, учитывая его сложности с рычагом скоростей, она не собирается жаловаться на бездорожье. (Она в любом случае не стала бы жаловаться, для него она готова на все). 

Он направляет ее к шоссе, и она чувствует, как его рука дрожит на руле, а ноги нетвердо стоят на педалях. Она постепенно поворачивает вентиляционную заслонку так, чтоб прохладный воздух обдувал его бледный потный лоб. Воздух снаружи, не из кондиционера, потому что бензина мало, а она уверена, что он этого не заметил. Он снова обтирает себе лицо, а потом испачканную руку - о джинсы, но все равно крови достаточно, чтобы она ощутила ее на руле - сначала маслянистую, позже липкую. 

Когда звонит телефон, Сэм хлопает по левому карману и беспомощно вздыхает. Он пытается залезть в правый карман левой рукой, но ему мешает руль. (Ей так жаль). Он съезжает на обочину, и она притормаживает так быстро и аккуратно, как только может. Кое-как он ее останавливает, но она слегка подталкивает рычаг и переводит в нужное положение, пока Сэм медленно открывает дверь. Он выбирается наружу, утомленно прислоняется к ней и достает телефон. По разговору она понимает, что это Дин, и слегка успокаивается, потому что куда бы они ни направлялись, Дин сможет о нем позаботиться. (Она делает все, что в ее силах, но не больше). 

Он возвращается внутрь и снова неловко заводит ее, а она жалеет, что не может сделать это для него сама. Она бы хотела просто доставить его туда, куда ему надо, без риска, без каких-либо усилий с его стороны. Его дыхание поверхностно и затруднено, глаза потихоньку стекленеют. Она чувствует, как его ладонь соскальзывает с руля, и украдкой наезжает на выбоину. Он вскрикивает от боли, но, по крайней мере, теперь он в сознании и внимателен. 

В конце концов они снова в городе и стоят на светофоре, когда он замечает показания датчика топлива: “Ох, твою мать, - бурчит он и кладет руку - большую, теплую и мягкую - на приборную панель. - Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, доедь до гостиницы”. (Ему можно не волноваться, она о нем позаботится). Она кое-что меняет, Дин расстроился бы от снижения мощности, но прямо сейчас радость Дина не входит в ее приоритеты. Ей надо доставить Сэма домой. 

Они останавливаются у мотеля, и, потянувшись заглушить ее, он охает от боли, а потом откидывает голову на спинку сидения. Когда она уже готова начать волноваться, он стонет, выпрямляется и гладит ее по приборной панели. “Спасибо”. Она смотрит, как он вылезает и, придерживая правую руку у груди, бредет в номер.

(Мой мальчик, всегда пожалуйста).


End file.
